The Art of being Jimmy Perez
by Pinstar
Summary: Jimmy Perez is a hunter, he does his best to do his job and to keep out of other hunters way for the most part. So when the Winchesters come in full on smacking him in the back of the head with a metal pipe you could say Jimmy isnt that pleased. For one everything with the Winchester has to be dramatic. When did hunting become complicated? When the Winchesters appeared. That's when
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay, this is my first fan-fiction so the name sucks a bit, it will probably be changed later if a bout of creativeness comes about me one day. Also since this is my first fan fiction keep in mind that its my first so don't expect it to be to extremely high quality, that is if fan fictions can even be high quality... Also in this story there will be a few gay characters, possible lesbian characters, probably even main characters. I don't know yet. So if you don't like that kind of shit i advise you just not to read it. Any criticism is welcomed, i always want to improve. So yeah, i hope you like it, feel free to leave comments or whatever people do after reading... END NOTE.

Parties suck, there is no other way to explain how much parties suck besides stating, parties suck. Anyone who has ever had any type of social anxiety knows exactly what I'm talking about; even people who have any wariness of all the diseases spread at such a party know what I'm talking about to an extent also. That in of itself is just two of the many, many reasons that parties should be avoided like the plague. Seriously just stay the hell away from these kinds of parties and never get involved in them; it can only lead to bad things, like getting possessed by a demon. You heard me, children, don't ever go to a party because you will be possessed and you will die. You have been warned.

Jimmy Perez would definitely vouch and say all the things that have already been said about parties like this, college parties to be more specific. They were the bane of his existence and he had hoped to never, ever go to another one again in his life. So why was he walking through the front door of sigma whatever frat house on a Saturday night at 10pm? He wasn't being forced, no way could anyone on earth force him to do this, why was definitely the million dollar question.

The answer is a girl. It really is funny how everything is always a girls fault. It doesn't matter if you are gay, strait, male or female. No matter what you do a girl somehow someway is always connected, those who deny it are liars who are supporting their own agenda.

This particular girl was a hell spawn, a real bitch if you asked Jimmy. She had framed him for countless things that he didn't do. Oh, you think the hell spawn thing was a figure of speech? It wasn't, she is literally a hell spawn, demon if you prefer. So to be fully literal here, she wasn't really a she, but a she was slightly connected. The demon we are talking about possessed a she.

In the situation at hand she was a 23 year old peppy looking red head named Tina Levinski. You see Tina thought it would be awesome to pull out an Ouija board at a party three six months ago and scare a few of the freshmen for the fun of it. And thus, she let a demon know who she was specifically without wearing an anti-possession symbol. Because of Tina's newly found hunger for cutting people up and leaving a trail of bodies, Jimmy Perez had gotten the case handed to him. Now four months late, and three states saying Jimmy was crazy nut-ball who had a thing for slicing up blonds, you could say Jimmy was a bit upset. Being on a rapid climb to the top of the FBI's most wanted list can end up doing that to you.

Even though Jimmy was a fairly new hunter compared to a lot of guys out there he wasn't stupid enough to ever use his real name while doing a job. So Jason Marlow had a lot to explain for as to why he would kill so many people. There was still a problem though, Jason had the same face and finger prints as Jimmy, so that kind of sucked.

Jimmy liked to think he was in some sort of competition with the Winchesters when he got particularly depressed. He wasn't entirely sure what their real story was, but he knew they were hunters and he had seen them on the news a few years back, they were wanted for a lot of things so Jimmy would be sure to do his best to catch up. That is, he would if it was actually a game and not his fucking life he was messing up.

Everything Jimmy heard about the Winchesters didn't actually seem a hundred percent believable. Let's just name a few accounts, one said Dean and his brother had a thing together… It's possible but that's just sick, I mean they're brothers, if that isn't true whoever started that rumor is one fucked up little prick. Here's where it gets weirder though, people were talking a while back about dean Winchester and how he sold his soul for his brother to bring him back to life. Sure, that's possible and even likely; the Winchesters belonged to a long line of very loyal people. The weird part is four months after he died, Winchester came back into the scene and Sam Winchester was still alive and kicking. What the hell pulled him out of hell (yes, pun was intended)? Some say some big bad down in hell pulled him out and now Dean was its little bitch. In all seriousness though would Dean ever be someone's bitch? It's not that likely. So what pulled him out? Jimmy had no clue, sure he was curious but he had his own shit to deal. He couldn't afford to waste his time on hunters' gossip. Gossip that more times than not turned out to be just that, gossip. Long story short he could live without knowing.

All in all Jimmy didn't know what to believe about the Winchester family, there was just to much out there to pick out the truth, like all the lore on Angels, there was an abundance of information on them across all religions, but to successfully pick out what is real? That's a whole life time's work right there on just one supernatural creature.

Jimmy wasn't very good with people, he had a character trait to say sarcastic things in bad situations but that did not mean he was a confident person around others of the same species as himself. He was awkward and often had anxiety problems. He had these moments that you couldn't exactly classify as panic attacks, but they were still moments. When he was talking to new people (when he wasn't in the hunting zone, hunting seemed to calm him for some reason, so there was no jittery Fake FBI agent thing going on) his hand would start shaking kind of. Sure if he concentrated he could stop it but then he just became even more nervous. You could say it was a nervous tick of sorts. So there Jimmy would be talking smack on the outside, hand tapping/shaking against his leg, and panicking internally when confronted with actual people. The only sign of him actually being socially inept was the hand thing. When he was a teenager he would go into his room for hours after having a slight encounter with another person he wasn't close to and pace around his room muttering to himself about how stupid he was for acting this way and pacing around.

Things were better now, just not fixed. Jimmy learned to bury things deeper. A little hole overflows and there is a little mess to fix, but when I bigger deeper hole eventually spills over how do you even attempt to start cleaning up something like that?

So back at the party Jimmy was looking for his hell spawn. It really wasn't all that all hard, which should have been a tip off something bad was going to happen at some point during the night. You see if God himself had renamed Jimmy like he did Saul/Paul from the bible, Jimmy's new would be Murphy. Anything that can happen will happen. In Jimmy's case and bad shit that could happen would happen, especially if everything was going relatively smoothly at the time.

Jimmy knew this chick (demon), was a fucking weirdo. Most demons in general used regular old people blood to make their "phone calls" from a bowl, right? Well this chick would get a cat, brutally torture it, then get another person, cut them up slowly and mix both of the victim's blood together. There was no reason, none at all. But apparently it was now Jason Marlow's calling card so to speak.

Jimmy had gotten his contact to look it up, see if the mixing of the blood actually meant anything. It didn't, and if Perry couldn't find anything on it, it likely didn't exist. Perry's a twenty something self-proclaimed lore and computer specialist. He didn't have a degree (one doesn't exist for that combination really) but in the hunting community a degree doesn't mean anything. You get to prove yourself with what you can do and what you can get done. Perry had done just that.

Jimmy met Perry five years ago when the kid was only 15 (Jimmy had been 24), young himself but still old enough and smart enough to be skeptical of a kid who claimed he knew all about the supernatural and could help him with anything that he threw at him. So being new to the scene and not exactly being in the "in" crowd of knowing who is who, Jimmy gave him a chance. It turned out like Jimmy's mothers famous cherry pie came out. Awesomely and outdoing everything and anyone trying to even compare to it.

Perry was one interesting dude, when he was eight years old his friends' parents had died in suspiciously in the middle of the night. Being the nosy little shit that Perry is he couldn't just let it go, he had to know what actually happened and he wouldn't stop until he did. That's what separates hunters from civilians, the need to know and not being satisfied with just taking whatever other people like the cops give you as the truth, actually listening to that little voice in the back of your head saying, you know that something isn't right find out what it is. Most people choose door number one and accept what they are told, some choose door number two and make up something crazy like aliens without having any solid facts behind it. Then a very few go searching for that elusive third door. The door that the world tries to hide from us, the door that has the truth behind it, the door that you need to remember even though it holds the truth, sometimes the truth can be deceiving.

We're getting off topic again though. So Jimmy, way easier than he expected sent the evil bitch back hell. Sure he didn't do it without being thrown at the wall a half dozen times with that things mind, but that's beside the point. He didn't attract unwanted attention from the other party goers because the music was way too loud, and the possessed girl was still breathing after the demon was expelled from her body. He'd say it was his lucky day. Too bad that thought actually went through his mind though. It's like the equivalent of saying; well things can't get any worse from here now can they?

So going to dispose of the cat blood that was mixed with human blood that came from God knows where, the cops showed up. Well he shouldn't say cops because there were only two of them. But being the freaked out college students that they were, everyone bolted. Okay he could deal with cops, he didn't even look like the him that was in the picture on the news at the moment, and he could just lose them in the crowd. Right? Wrong, so very fucking wrong.

You see these cops were named Detectives Hetfield and Bonham. This means they weren't just ordinary cops. Anyone who got past the irony of the names and had a healthy level of suspicion that was carried around with them was a bit wary. Drunken college students though knew no difference and scattered. Jimmy on the other hand internally freaked out. Being on the news meant that certain people looked for you and not just cops. Certain people in the community that couldn't quite qualify as hunters liked to spread bullshit rumors about other hunters who sometimes got themselves on the news. Like oh yea Jimmy here got himself possessed nothing I could do about it, tried to kill me, blah blah blah. Sometimes the false stories caught. It just depended on if the story teller was known yet for his tall tales yet or not.

Needless to say Jimmy climbed out of a bathroom window.

Remember when I said Jimmy's God given name was Murphy? Yeah? Don't forget that anytime soon. He had ended up in a back ally in his great escape from the college frat house, when he was hit, full force over the head with a metal pipe from behind. I suppose you couldn't say he was completely unlucky in this situation, I mean he didn't get permanent brain damage from the impact now did he?


	2. Chapter 2

It was cliché he knew this. That doesn't mean it stopped him from groaning as he came back into consciousness. There he was on the floor of a crappy motel room handcuffed to the heater, with the nastiest welt on the back of his head known to man and all he could think about was the fact that the carpet that was pressed up against his face contained so many unknown germs that could potentially kill him. It really was rather nasty; right in his line of vision was some unidentifiable green sticky substance that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what it actually was.

The door to the motel room opened and two voices emerged with it. Jimmy closed his eyes and pretended to still be unconscious so he could maybe gain some information on who the fuck these people were before they knew that he in fact no longer unconscious.

"Dean I told you the guy wasn't a fucking demon, or shape shifter that took on the form of another hunter, or whatever the hell that crazy guy back in Maine claimed he was. What the hell are you even doing?" guy number one said in a hushed but very pissed off tone to this Dean character. "Goddammit Sam, you know we had to check it out. Seriously? Climbing out of a window, three stories up, out of a room that an unconscious girl and a bowl full of blood was in isn't suspicious I don't know what the hell is anymore. Also Jason, Paul, Kevin, Jimmy, James, whatever the hell your name is you aren't fooling anyone with that fake unconscious thing you're trying to pull off over there. I'd just give it up now, while you're ahead."

Really what gave him the right to be snarky about fake names? Jimmy had caught on, how many people would end up hitting him over the head with a metal pole, be named Sam and Dean, and also know about demons? Not Many. The Winchesters used their fair share of fake IDs, so he had no place being a fucking jerk about not knowing his name.

Jimmy sighed muttering something under his breath that was no doubt an insult to Dean's character. "You seriously believed a guy named Billy Dawn? That's who told you all that crap wasn't it? Strong southern accent, lives in Maine for who knows what reason? You do know he smokes meth don't you?" Jimmy asked then muttered "I have no clue how you two even made it this far"

Obviously Jimmy had done an excellent job at pissing Dean off, so that was a plus. "Look here you stupid son of a bitch. We have been spending the last six months just trying to find you, so I don't have any time for you to be a little shit. We obviously knew that guy wasn't going to give us much trust worthy information but we couldn't for sure discount it either, some of it was good, it led us to you didn't it? So maybe you should consider not letting a guy named Billy Dawn who smokes meth know where you are going to be headed next time. That's not the point though. You're going to tell us what the hell you are before I have Sammy over here put a bullet between your eyes. Okay? Thanks." It may have been the fake nice voice dean was using that you only used with children you had to be nice to but absolutely fucking hated. Or it may have may have just been his face that pissed him off the most. Either way it didn't matter.

"Look you smarmy fuck face, I'm not the one who has serious fucking explaining to do. Obviously I'm not whatever the hell you thought I was, demon, shape shifter, whatever. I don't even understand how either of you even knows how to wipe your own asses with the way you have handled this situation. Seriously? Hitting me in the back of the head with what? A metal pipe? Oh yeah that would have gone just fantastic if I had been a Demon, what would you have done after? Also if you were questioning what I was why the hell am I handcuffed to heater? Even a regular old human could get out of that given enough time. Most importantly what makes you think I'm anything but a human? I really want to know, what your theories are, because if I'm some kind of evil son of a bitch I would like to know so I can have a good reason just to off myself. So go ahead, come at me, what are your theories on what I am? What kind of signs have I been leaving behind to tell you that I'm some kind of freaky inhuman monster? Please, share with the class."

That sounded tough right? Jimmy sure hoped to God it did. He meant every word of it, but on the inside he was freaking out, restraining from that nervous tick that seemed to become a physical part of him. Who the hell did these people think they were? What ever happened to taking a dude out to dinner before getting into the serious shit, really it was after the third or fourth date before you drop the 'hey are you even human' bomb. He may have been a bit harsh with suggesting that they didn't know what they were doing but seriously? Hitting a potential demon with a blunt object? That was probably just going to piss it off; realistically it wouldn't even distract it long enough to even be helpful.

To the best of his knowledge Jimmy was sure he was human, he never had any other reason to think that he wasn't…Maybe he was a special kind of creature that had nightmare about people and not the things that go bump in the night. He certainly was more terrified with human interaction then with monsters. It was ironic really; a person should be at more ease when around people, not when they were exorcising demons. There was something fucked up about Jimmy, but he was sure that it didn't involve his species…

Dean looked about ready to knock Jimmy out, again, Sam just stood in the background looking at him like he was nuts, and a third guy in a trench coat appeared in the room out of thin air. Jimmy freaked the fuck out. If he wasn't handcuffed to a heater he would have jumped a good three feet or four back, due to the fact that the dude appeared less than a foot away from him.

The guy…or rather unknown thing tilted its head at Jimmy as if wondering why he was freaked out then turned to Dean, who was unusually calm about the whole thing. Seriously the dude looked like some sort of tax accountant, he would be scared if the guy came up to his door like a normal person since he hasn't paid taxes in... Okay he hasn't ever paid his taxes ever; you can't exactly blame the guy.

"He's telling the truth Dean, now that you have actually located him I can tell there is something off about him but he is most assuredly human. I'm going to have to touch his-"Jimmy interrupted him "No I'm stopping you all right fucking there. Before anyone touches anything, you're going to explain this to me, and don't fucking tell me that I'm in no position to make demands, because seriously while Mr. Trench coat was talking I got myself unhand cuffed, really be more observant guys, and get higher quality hand cuffs. Also never put guns within five feet of the hostage. This may be stupid on my part because I have no clue what the tax accountant right there is but if you don't tell me what the hell is going on I will start shooting. Right…Rambling again. Your turn to share..."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, because really dude, great speech. But that gun isn't even loaded"

"Oh that's wonderful, it wouldn't be would it? Nice." Jimmy muttered before tossing the gun onto the bed that was near him. After that initial moment of everyone standing there doing nothing, deciding what to actually do, Jimmy did what any rational person would do. He bolted for the door, he knew it wouldn't work, due to two other guys being in the room and one other…whatever the hell Trench coat was. But really what kind of person would he be if he didn't try?

"God dammit" Dean muttered before grabbing jimmy by the waist and literally throwing him into the motel chair. Jimmy, high on the adrenalin that was now going through him launched himself back out of the chair and tackled Dean to the ground. They probably struggled for a good 10 seconds before Dean had Jimmy pinned. "What the hell Cas?! What's wrong with you? You're not even being helpful, I can understand Sam, he probably wouldn't even be any help in this since I was already on it but you? You're supposed to be an a-fuck! Stop that!" Yes Jimmy had bit him, but really Dean deserved it in it. Well in Jimmy's opinion Dean did, Jimmy's opinion never really got him far in most situations, it usually just got ignored. Seriously the dude may not have been fat or anything but he was fucking heavy, muscle weighted a whole lot more then fat and Jimmy was willing to bet this guy had a ton if it, because he was so fucking heavy. Let it be known having Dean Winchester on top of you isn't as fun as it sounds, especially when his knee was pressed against your groin, and not in the way the was pleasant, it fucking hurt.

"Get the hell off of me!" Jimmy all but screamed and shoved Dean off of him before shoving him off. He then pushed himself across the carpet to lean against the wall making it known he wasn't going to run. Dean scoffed, giving Jimmy a look that told him he wanted to strangle him. "Dean, maybe we should just tell him what we kn-"Dean interrupted Sam "You know what Sam, shut up, you're not being helpful" To be a hundred percent honest, Sam looked like a kicked puppy, literally that guy made really great facial expressions unintentionally that make people feel guilty, Jimmy was jealous.

Jimmy was just trying to focus on Sam's many facial expressions to just try and calm him down. It was stated before that Jimmy was a mess, he really was. He didn't even know how he lived this long while hunting, you really had to have good people skills. Maybe he was just really good at faking until he was alone. The motto fake it until you make it was definitely something he chose to live by. It never bothered him as much as it should when a monster overpowered him, they were monsters, monsters didn't bother him, and monsters didn't have the same memories attached to him that people did for Jimmy.

Really now was the worst possible moment to start freaking out in front of other people. He needed to calm the fuck down. So he pushed it into that little bottle and shut the lid to deal with it another day. He found that most other people couldn't really just do that; shove the emotions of being trapped away. It helped him survive though, let him get out of the situation before it came back. When it came back though, it was always a hundred times worse than if he would just let it happen. See? Jimmy is a fucking mess.

No one seemed to notice this almost mental break down except for this "Cas" guy, who just stared at him with that annoying tilt to his head.

Dean sighed, looking like he was just so done with everything. "Look, kid, whoever the hell you are, Castiel here is going to touch your soul or whatever you want to call it, it's going to fucking hurt but you are just going to have to deal with. We are doing this because when you came onto the radar about five or so months ago, the Angels got wind of it, they are real, that's what Cas is. They know every human on earth, can detect every one of them, but they had never knew of your existence. Questions at this point are pretty unnecessary. So just shut up and take it."

Castiel being the apparent weirdo he was just went over to Jimmy without having said anything since the initial speech about him telling the truth. It was like ever since Jimmy first opened his mouth with Castiel being here, the dude was stuck in just being perpetually bewildered.

Then without warning the douche bag just fucking stuck his hand into his chest and literally, touched his soul. To say it "Fucking hurt" as Dean Put it so eloquently was an understatement. It didn't just hurt; it felt like someone had thrown his entire body into a tub of acid. So yeah that was awesome. To say the least Jimmy passed out.

Don't be all judgey, you would have too, and if you say you wouldn't have, you are a liar, A dirty fucking liar.

I'm going to be honest up until this point, Jimmy seems like a pretty big wimp. If im going to continue to be honest I'll tell you that he is. He is around people. It was weird, that a person like him could just kind of switch back and forth from being a fucking bad ass to kind of a scared pathetic guy. He could fight a windigo or a group of vampires any day and be just fine. He could even talk to a few people with a mask so to speak over his face and look fine. He was good at looking like a bad ass with all his talk but when his life is put into words, with his actual thoughts and not put from another person's view, he seemed cowardly. People who had seen him in the hunting zone were terrified of him. They tended to avoid him after seeing him after that, having the newfound false belief that he was a fucking machine in killing monsters and that they shouldn't mess with him.

They were wrong. What they didn't understand is that there are scarier things then monsters out there yet. They also didn't understand that experiencing those scarier things didn't always make you a stronger or better person. Sometimes it made you weaker more jumpy on the inside, expecting it to happen again at any second. Sure that person tries to put on a mask and hide how fucked up they are, and for the most part it works. Until it doesn't

Authors Note: Wow, I didn't know it was going to get that deep yet in chapter two. Also Jimmy is coming out different then I originally imagined him, so I have no clue where this is going to go. But the main point of this note is to say this is going to be kind of AU, things are going to change a bit with the whole Angel situation, I'm not going to really explain it here though or at all, that would end up with an author's note of being over a thousand words…so yeah. This was more of a filler chapter so it wasn't really the best it could have been, when I wrote it I was just trying to get to a point where I could move onto what I really want to move onto…I hope you know what I mean. But yeah…


	3. Chapter 3

People don't just need saving from monsters, sometimes people need to be saved from other people. Then there is the situation where someone needs to be saved and no one is around to save them, so they have to save themselves. It's not always pretty when a person has to dig themselves out of a whole without help, but it can be effective. When Jimmy saved himself he had to push a lot of things away to survive. It must be noted that before you can save yourself, you have to actually survive to the point where the saving can be done. When no one else is there to help you sometimes it's a process, a long grueling process. Sometimes it doesn't even work; Jimmy was what you could call exceedingly lucky in that particular situation

Jimmy had always been a bit of a quiet kid when he was younger. He liked to read instead of playing soccer at recess with the other kids. It wasn't that he disliked them, he loved people, and he even liked hanging out with people when he was in-between books. He was your average kid with your more than average love for books.

Long story short while in high school Jimmy entered an abusive relationship with a person that no one would ever believe would hurt a fly. The guy was the picture of sainthood in public, but behind closed doors he would put even Satan himself to shame. After high school Jimmy was forced to move in with this boyfriend, if you could even call the guy that anymore. It only lasted three months. One night Jimmy made dinner, with the knowledge that this 'boyfriend' was allergic to nuts. So instead of using olive oil he "accidently" used peanut oil. Oops. It was chalked up as an accidental death. He had said he wasn't paying attention that well because of a headache and he grabbed that instead of the olive oil that was by it. They only had it in the house in the first place because when he moved in his dad bought him a bunch of food and stuff for the house not knowing that his boyfriend was allergic to nuts. Yup that was a good explanation and his dad had backed him on it because he had bought stuff and didn't know about the allergy, he just didn't remember specifically what he bought because well who would? His father ended up dying of a heart attack a few months later

All Jimmy did was cry when they took him away. They thought he was an upset partner distraught that he was the cause of his boyfriends accidental death. What they didn't realize was that they were tears of joy. Jimmy didn't cry often but he was just so goddamn happy.

Jimmy had just turned twenty when he entered the hunting life; it was only six months after he had gotten away with, in his mind and many others if they knew, justified murder. It wasn't nearly as dramatic as most and Jimmy took it really well. Basically he had walked in on a hunter exorcising a demon. The hunter had just completely blown him off saying that he was crazy and no one would believe him anyways, and if he was smart he wouldn't go digging. Jimmy dug. First it was a bunch of bullshit he had to dig through but then he stumbled upon something, that was well someone. Her name was Ellen and she owned a bar. It had taken a lot for him to get the woman to actually tell him anything but eventually it paid off.

Her reasoning was that she didn't want him to go out there and 'get himself killed' as she put it. When he said he would just make do with what he already knew, she ended up cracking and telling him everything he should know when she asked him how he would attempt killing a vampire and he had respond with "a stake I guess".

To say the least Jimmy was lucky he didn't die in those first years with how unprepared he had been. He had gotten jobs from Ellen on occasion but it was far and few between. He found some of his own also, but mainly for four years he was just mindlessly traveling the country hunting things that no one else really wanted to hunt until he met Perry. As I have already told you Perry is awesome. That's all that really needs to be said about him.

Jimmy was free to hunt. He had no family, and surprisingly no tragic back story associated with monsters that urged him to hunt monsters. Jimmy admittedly had a rocky start to hunting, but after the initial four years he became good. Like so good if he didn't keep to himself as much as he did he would be a runner up behind the Winchesters. But you know, minus all that freaky shit they seemed to get themselves into. That family needed to just stay away from those crossroads and devil gates and let other hunters just handle it. Seriously, just like don't sell your soul, like ever. Just because you fight demons didn't mean you had to become butt buddies with the first one that had a particularly good talent for lying. Because they all lied it just didn't matter, and when they did tell you the truth it was only to fuck with you.

So that's how Jimmy got here, passed out with an angels hand shoved through his chest and "touching" his soul. If that's what you really want to call it. Jimmy would later preferred to call it that one time Castiel soul raped him from here on out. Seriously he didn't give consent for that shit. Dean had basically snatched that option away from him; asshole was his new name for that guy.

Jimmy gave himself some credit though; he came to pretty fast... About ten minutes after Castiel "soul raped" him, he regrettably woke up. It was Regrettable because he had to hear Dean's obnoxious sarcastic voice "Well, look who's up? It seems someone is a very special dude, Chosen by God and all"

Jimmy groaned already getting a headache "What the fuck are you talking about? And please do try to be less annoyingly obnoxious about it."

Dean was about to come back with something equally as rude but Sam cut him off before he could even start explaining the current situation. Apparently as the less of a jerk brother explained it when angels "possess" someone it leaves a little bit of the grace attached to said persons soul, he didn't have that and no one possessed him but it was good to know this before explaining the rest of it.

In the beginning there were certain people who would be predestined to have great potential. They could end up average though just living everyday life never reaching full potential, living an apple pie life so to speak. That was fine many people have great potential and if everyone lived up to it no one would be great. The thing that made these people so different though was that each of them had a piece of God's grace lingering on their souls. God's grace is technically infinite so it doesn't run out as many people as he wanted could have this throughout history and his grace wouldn't diminish. Angels were supposed to protect these people, because they were "Gods Chosen" when God was still in heaven but now that he isn't home and doesn't appear to be coming back that rule is kind of being ignored. Lately Angels have been tracking down these people when they pop up on the radar which is not often due to them being undetectable to most Angels, only a few select ones know but they aren't talking. After they track them down they extract this grace, which kills the person, and store it, most likely for universe domination. But you know whatever.

At the moment Castiel was in heaven getting the rest of the Angels off track in where they were going to look for him (he had rebelled but was still able to be on the inside to spy and sabotage and stuff because the angels didn't actually know he was rebelling yet apparently), and the Winchesters were now his glorified body guards. They never said that but that's what they are. At the moment they were supposed to just get the hell out and onto the road, with jimmy still handcuffed because obviously he wasn't trustworthy enough to try and make a break for it (again). You really couldn't blame him for being skeptical about all that shit, really? God's grace in his soul? Yeah, okay that sounds like they snatched the idea out of some crappy teen novel, or some fan-fiction some kid wrote up about their favorite show or something. It just sounded so fake. With his luck though it would end up not being a total lie and he would just be so fucking screwed.

So 300 hundred miles later at eight in the morning they stopped at a dinner. Dean slid into the back seat and grabbed Jimmy's hand to unlock the cuff that was keeping him attached to the car. "If I un-cuff you are you going to be a good boy and not run off? Because if you scream for help or something I'm going to have to stuff you in the trunk and I'll bet Sammy has a ball gag in his bag"

Jimmy just blankly stared at him for a moment "Just shut the fuck up and un-cuff me" Dean muttered something about how no one had any sense of humor around here before he actually did take the hand cuff off of him. "Seriously just keep your mouth shut it could get them killed, or worse get us killed. Which I don't really need to happen for the third time this year ", that was saying something to since it was only February.

Jimmy convinced them that he didn't need a baby sitter to go to the bathroom for two major reasons, one there was no window to "escape" out of and two it was a single person bathroom and it would look just plain weird if two of them went in there at a diner. And even if there was a window how far would he really get before they realized he was gone? Not that far, especially since they were in the middle of freaking nowhere Florida. You really don't want to get lost in Florida, all the crazy stories you hear on the news are usually from one of two places, Oregon and Florida. Jimmy had done some research a while back on why that was, he didn't spend that much time on it, but from what he had gathered it was due to the magnetic fields possibly attracting more supernatural forces then normal in those certain areas. Don't get lost in obscure places, especially if it's anywhere near either of those states, seriously just don't.

Jimmy was not looking forward to this long trip. They were traveling from the southern end of Florida to the Northern end of Washington State. Yes it is in his job description to be on the road for hideous amounts of time and he was used to, when he was driving himself that is. Jimmy really is a whiny little bitch and he would be the first one to tell you that. Yeah he was tough as nails in the middle of a hunt and could contend with the best of them, but getting there and afterwards was usually tedious and painful. You should know though, just because you are a "whiney little bitch" doesn't mean you don't get stuff done. Jimmy gets things done; he just likes to complain throughout the process, other people are just not usually around to hear it. It's kind of like that really lazy kid who always gets an A, they never want to do the thing, they complain about doing it, but they actually do it and do it well and get it in on time. In Jimmy's mind if you do things well it gives you like the right to complain, at least to yourself and in your own head. Complaining only really gets to him when the people that do it never actually get anything accomplished.

Jimmy scoffed at himself, sometimes his own internal whininess got on his nerves, see it really was bad. To think there were people out there that thought he was a badass all the time 24/7. It was more like he was a badass 1/7, on average an hour every seven days he was badass. Out of 168 hours 167 of them were spent being an accomplished wimp. That doesn't sound all that badass now does it?

Jimmy looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like absolute shit. Actually if he was being completely honest absolute shit would be an overall improvement. He hadn't actually showered in about three days and hadn't eaten in two. The eating part was mostly because while he was being held hostage by Sam and Dean they apparently forgot to actually give him food in that time where they didn't know if he was evil and Castiels creepy soul touch. He solely blamed Dean, yes Sam was there too but he felt it was Dean's fault.

Not wanting to spend the next twelve hours feeling completely disgusting Jimmy did his best to give himself a wet paper towel and hand soap bath. He did his best to clean his already kind of disgustingly greasy hair but it just really ended up with him just rinsing it and hoping for the best. He glared at himself in the mirror for a couple seconds before he turned and exited the bathroom.

Jimmy sighed as he sat down by Dean, he would have rather of sat by himself, or ever Sam, but it was obvious Sam is a giant who takes up over half a booth seat by himself. After a short pause Dean snorted "What did you fall in?" before jabbing him in the side of his head with his finger pointing out his obvious wet hair. He swatted his hand away while purposefully glaring at Dean "You're buying me a double order of pancakes with two sides and orange juice because orange juice is awesome. Since you know, you guys are not the most courteous kidnappers. The professionals remember to actually feed there hostage on a regular basis." He joked dryly.

Sam's head shot up from the local paper he was reading "Dean!" he hissed "What the hell? You were supposed to bring him something to eat while I was at the library and while you were waiting for Cas. What's wrong with you?" Yup he knew it was Dean's fault. Now Sam was talking to Dean like he forgot to feed the family dog though or something so that was slightly weird when he was talking about you. "Hey! In my defense he was passed out half the time so he couldn't actually eat anything then. And who the hell feeds someone who you think is some evil thing that could possibly end up killing people? That's right no one."

"You jerk! I knew it was your fault" Jimmy accused glaring at him

"…Well hey, you didn't die…"

Yeah, if Jimmy had a book that he wrote down everyone who he thought was an asshole in, he would make sure Dean would be at the very top of that book today.

While they were eating Dean was talking about the case that they were working on a bit for preparation when they actually got to Washington. Apparently kids had been going missing in the area for years but it had really started to pick up recently as well, the school started to go to even more shit. The numbers had risen to maybe one a year to five going missing in the last week. What made it interesting to people like hunters was the fact that they literally just, disappeared until they were found two days later in the same exact spot in the woods outside of town each time. It didn't matter how many police officers they put on patrol in that area, the second they looked away the body would just be there. All the kids were in high school, not any younger, and they all got good grades, mainly all A's maybe a random B or C in one of the classes but overall for the area they had some of the best grades.

Jimmy made a face, generally it was the face that he made while thinking, "Hey do you have access to how many absences each of these kids have?"

Dean just gave him a funny look before rifling through, a very messy and unorganized stack of paper. "Yeah…whoa… Each one of them has over ten days being absent in each semester. This one kid has ten just in the first nine weeks of school alone. How the hell are they maintaining those grades?"

Jimmy made that weird face again before grabbing Sam's laptop from in front of him without even asking, he immediately searched for a guy a he had heard about on the news a few years back, he groaned "Why do all the weirdo's have to become ghosts? Whhhy?"

Dean rolled his eyes at jimmy's whining before asking "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Here look at this; I remembered this from a few years ago because it freaked me out because I used to lie about being sick sometimes to get out of school, what kid doesn't?"

The article that was up was about this teacher that was extremely pissed off at students who would lie about being sick and stay home. The guy would get enjoyment out of failing kids who did this, but every once in a while there would be those kids who would skip all the time but still get near perfect grades without cheating or anything. Apparently it pissed this guy off to no end because it contradicted what he taught about how no one ever makes it through school unless you were there on a regular basis. So the guy snapped and started killing kids in the woods who were like this. Eventually he was caught and shot by police; his last victim had been saved because they police had gotten there just in time. This all happened back in the 80s and only recently the kid who survived had a kid who just entered high school.

"Dude that's just freaking creepy, hey Sammy you remember ? I'll bet she would have liked this guy. But you think it's this guy? Why are you so sure?" Sam rolled his eyes but looked slightly creeped out; apparently Dugger left some bad memories.

Jimmy took the computer again and opened the other tab "Because in this article it said a few years after that same kid was admitted to a hospital for "hallucinations" involving said teacher, he claimed that the teacher was haunting him and was telling him that he couldn't get him now that he wasn't in school anymore but he would find a way to get everyone else and he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it, that he would just have to watch as teenagers were killed for playing hooky."

"Dude… and you just remembered that off the top of your head?"

"Uh yeah…I have a type of photographic memory, I remember everything I see and hear…so yeah and it was on the news and I saw and heard it…" Jimmy muttered awkwardly before sliding the computer back over to Sam. "Huh, that's kind of cool"

Authors Note: That chapter was hard to write…I didn't really know what to write here, it was more of a filler chapter if anything, but I hope it doesn't suck more than usual? Sorry for any typos or anything like that, I went over it but I usually (nearly always) miss the majority of them.


End file.
